


Shopping

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots HP [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Humor, Marauders' Era, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This, Lily resolved, rubbing her temples, would be the first and last time she would ever take Sirius and James with her to do the shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

“All four wheels on the floor Sirius and watch where you’re going! If you crash I’m taking the cart from you.”

“Spoilsport.”

“This is a shop, not an amusement park. Behave accordingly.”

“I always behave myself,” Sirius insisted. He glanced over his shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows.

“If you take the cart from Sirius, can I have it?” Potter asked, stuffing his hands to the pockets of his jeans.

“No,” Lily bit out and tried to go back to her shopping list. Bread, butter, milk, eggs…

“Evans, hey Evans, why is all that stuff inside those thingies?”

“To keep them cold.”

“Why?” he insisted, his voice sincerely puzzled.

“Because it’s frozen food.”

“But why is your food frozen?”

“Please stop talking Potter, because when you talk my brain hurts.”

She rubbed her temples and cast a side-glance at the boy casually strolling beside her. Giving in to her curiosity, she finally voiced the question that had been itching on the tip of her tongue. “What are you even doing here?”

“Well, Sirius was coming.”

“Yes, but Sirius has to observe muggles for his Muggle studies’ homework.”

“I thought it looked like fun,” James shrugged.

“Fun? It’s a chore, Potter, and I swear I would have finished my shopping long ago if I didn’t have to look after you two.”

“Look after? Why Evans, I should be offended! You need to stop treating us like we’re unruly children.”

“I’ll take that into consideration as soon as you stop behaving like unruly children.”

“Please, Evans, when have we ever – oh my Merlin is that a whole aisle for sweets?!”

“What? Where? Take me to the sweets Prongs!”

“We’re here to get food, not snacks.”

“Then why did you take that packet of crisps just now?”

“For the sake of my mental health.”

“These sweets look a bit boring though.”

“I agree, Prongs, there is a distinct lack of whizzing and moving around.”

“They taste fine.” Lily rolled her eyes.

“I’m not sure if I can just take your word for that, Evans,” Potter said with a sly grin.

“My thoughts exactly, dear fellow. We should make sure and grab a few of those –“

“First, we’re shopping for me, not the two of you. Second, Sirius, I hang out at your flat daily, and know for a fact that your pantry already looks like you had raided Honeydukes.”

“Fair point.”

“Now since you insisted on coming along, you might quit giving me a headache and start helping me out.”

“Sure.”

“Your wish is my command, Miss Evans.”

“Great. Okay, I need bread and butter. Go fetch.”

Lily enjoyed the moment of peace and silence as the two young men scurried away. She sighed and walked over to eggs and picked out the carton. She met Sirius half-way down to aisle. He proudly showed her the butter he had brought, as if it was some great feat to pick a package off the self.

Lily put the eggs in the cart and nodded at Sirius, unable to stop the smile spreading on her lips.

Honestly, he was such a lovable goof, even when he got on her nerves.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“What’s taking James so long?”

“Oh, he’s on the verge of a nervous breakdown.”

“What?”

Lily stomped over to the next aisle, Sirius trailing after her steps with the cart.

James was staring at the shelf of bread, his jaw slack.

“You know I wanted a nice and quick round of shopping after a long day at work so I wouldn’t starve over the weekend.”

“But there’s so many of them,” James complained, jabbing his thumb at the shelves. “I didn’t want to get you the wrong one.”

Lily shook her head.

“That’s kind of sweet, but I’m really not that picky. Just get something cheap.”

“This one?”

“That’ll do just fine.”

James beamed at her, holding the bread, and Lily felt a warm flutter at the pit of her stomach.

She turned away and averted her gaze from him before a blush threatened to rise to her cheeks.

“Now where did Sirius go?”

“Prongs! I found the booze!”

James’ face lit up and he rushed over to the direction of Sirius’ voice, Lily quickly following him.

“For the love of…” she pinched the bridge of her nose. “We’re not buying alcohol!”

“Speak for yourself, Evans.”

“Sirius,” James hissed, “she has the money.”

“Uncle Alphard left me loaded, I have money.”

Lily’s lips quirked into a smirk.

“Sure, Sirius, go ahead. I’d love to see the cashier’s face when you try offering them your galleons.”

“Oh bugger, she has the money.”

“Told you.”

“Not helping, Prongs.”

“And besides I know all about your secret stash. You’re in no danger of running out of alcohol.”

“There can never be too much alcohol, Evans.”

“I’m sure your liver will be delighted to hear that in twenty years’ time.”

James snorted, earning a quick glare from Sirius.

Lily promptly ignored them, perusing her list once again.

“Okay, boys, I think we’ve got everything. Now, we need to go and pay up and I need you two to be on your best behaviour.”

“I’ll try my best to channel my inner muggle.”

“Hah! What inner muggle would that be, Prongs?”

“To begin with it would really help if you stopped using the m-word while we’re out in public.”

“Right.”

“Sorry Lily.”

“Also if the subject ever comes up again, remind me to never let you guys tag along when I go do my shopping.”

“All right.”

“I’ll try to remember.”

“Good. Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
